Abilities, Items and Titles (Season 3)
Abilities, items and titles are game changing modifiers that are used to tilt the battle in your favour. They can be bought with gold, rare tokens and legendary tokens from the shop. Requirements Some abilities/items/titles have requirements, that you must achieve before you can use the ability. The most common requirement is a class requirement. You can get a class for free at level 5 (as of season 3), allowing for use of some of abilities associated with it. Requirements for an ability/item/title are written at the bottom of card, and can range from a stat requirement (i.e. you need 5 speed to this the skill) all the way to misc. things like acquiring the signature of a famous person, impressing a dungeon master and so on. Uses When an ability, item or title is 'used' to effect the battle, it looses one 'use'. Passive abilities that effect every turn generally have unlimited uses, but you should check your card to see if it does have a set number of uses. When an ability item or title is depleted of uses it should be turned upside down, and can no longer be used for the rest of the battle, unless it is restored by a condition from another item/ability/title. A common misimpression is that once an item has been used, it must be bought again to be used, however this is not the case. At the end of a battle, ALL abilities, titles and items are completely restored and can be used in the very next battle. The only case where an ability/item/title can no longer be used ever again, is if it is outdated, or from a previous season. If one of your abilities is outdated, the shop will give you a revised version of the ability/item/title. Abilities You can use a total of four abilities in a game, though keep in mind you can ONLY play one active ability per turn! Before buying an ability, read the card to check if it is passive or active. Passive: A passive ability activates on a special condition, or effects every turn of the game. For example, the passive ability "Ancestral weapon" adds one extra damage to your attacks; but only when you win the power vs defence roll with an auto-hit (6). The "Tiger form" passive ability however, effects every turn, by adding one extra power to your stats and adding one damage to your basic attack. Even though passive abilities effect turns without you saying anything about them, you should declare them when they effect battle to avoid confusion. Active: An active ability is a ability that you trigger on any turn you like, and can typically only activate a few times. However, active abilities can't just be activated at any time. An active ability will say when it should be used, i.e. "Flare" should be used before your attack. Read your card to check when your ability should be played. Items Items are much like abilities. They generally work the same way and have a set number of uses (unless it is a passive item). However, different from items, you can only use one item per game. Titles Titles are very similar to items, as they work just like them, and you can only use one title per battle. Dungeon Abilities Dungeon Abilities are special abilities that can only be used in dungeons. It is to my understanding that you can only use one dungeon ability per dungeon, however at this moment I am unsure. Ask your dungeon master about this.